Silence
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Drabble...This may be used as ideas that'll I'll never continue writing unless you guys really like them. I just wanted to get it out of my system. Next- Impossible...he couldn't have survived
1. Silence

Silence

The silence of the night was almost painful. The waves of pain were easily felt.

He had been laid to rest the morning before. Everyone was there, unsure of what to think.

They had buried an empty casket for they couldn't find his body anywhere.

His cloak gently blew in the gentle breeze of the night. His pain could be felt even though nothing had been said. It was simply a guess as to what happened. He had no idea.

The whining of an ecto gun behind him made him speak first.

"You realize that nothing could have been done to save him," the figure stated as the breeze whipped the cloak around his slim form. "He was doomed the moment he entered."

"Who are you?" the woman demanded preparing to shot the unknown threat.

Phantom turned around. Scars wrapped around his face. One of his eyes seemed to only stare straight ahead while the other glowed brightly against the dark night. Maddie dropped the gun completely lost. She had stopped hunting him because it had been too dangerous.

Now he was standing in front of her husband's grave, paying his own respects. She saw the ice flower laying against the stone. She looked back up at the ghost standing in front of it.

"Why?" she questioned wondering what the ghost's intentions were.

"He fought for what he believed, even if his ways weren't…" Phantom paused trying to think of the words. "Completely thought out." He gave her a small smile. "I may be just a ghost to you, but I do respect what you do fight for. We're not all heartless monsters." Maddie slowly walked up to him. Her mind yelling at her for letting her guard down while her heart told her that Phantom wasn't going to hurt her. He only wanted to pay his respects like everyone else.

Although the last anyone had seen of the ghost was almost six months ago.

Only a month after did her son vanish as well. His stone was next to Jack's…another empty casket.

"What happened to you?" Maddie asked needing to know why he hadn't been there to protect them. Although the scars just on his face and his sudden change explained that he probably had been to hell and back. Phantom looked down.

Maddie slowly reached over and pulled the ghost's face over to face her. She gently traced the scar over his eye.

"Some things are better left unsaid," the ghost whispered looking at her directly. "I'll find them though. I know who was behind everything."

* * *

**Danny: Just something while she was waiting for night to pass in Minecraft.**

**Me: heehee...I didn't have any other windows open and I was working on school work when this just kinda popped in my head...**

**Danny: The music you were listening to probably wasn't helping...**

**Me: No, but I would love to know who you all thought was actually in the grave in the beginning...I want to know because I tried throwing you guys off...no this isn't going to be continued anymore than it is...**

**Danny: If anyone wants to use the general idea, you're more than welcome to, just PM her so she knows.**

**Me: I would love to read something like this. I would write my own, but I have so many others stories that I need to finish first, but getting this out of my head...well I have some more for those now...I'm just afraid of opening them up and then not getting anything done for school..-.-'**

**Danny: So tell her what y'all thought about this. No edited because once again...she has to get back to Minecraft before daybreak...That's the only reason she even wrote this...**

**Me: I was bored...XD**


	2. As It Continues

_As It Continues_

The pain had always been there since he seen them go the first time. Even when they were saved. He still felt that they wouldn't be there the next. Or that, they were simply not there at all anymore and his mind was just trying to prevent him from falling down again.

His pain has grown as he continued to question himself. He was slowly realizing that his friends weren't always there anymore.

It's been two years.

It's been three months since they last hung out.

The pain has been too much for him to bare.

He couldn't handle it.

He needed to get away.

That when he decided he needed to start somewhere new. He needed something new.

This life was killing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

He read the paper a week later that was saying that Daniel Fenton had been missing. At least they knew he had existed, but he wanted to make a comeback. He felt being dramatic.

That's when he had the idea to go around the world and learn all he could about fighting in different styles and how to go about.

Learn about what it would take.

* * *

Two years has passed.

Their son was just declared dead. They had nothing to prove he was still alive.

That was until a young man rode into town on a pure black horse. Feathers danced at the horse's feet as power crackled at the ends. Lightening struck against the sky showing that they were to be feared.

They all looked up at what was once the innocent Danny Fenton and into the eyes of the Deadly Warrior.

Scars were scattered against both of them, but either of them shown any signs of pain. The rider got off and pulled his hood down to look at those he had grown up with.

Dash shrunk down as fear climbed up his spine. The kid he picked on; had battle scars. One went over his left eye. Thick.

Paulina's eyes widened at the strength in which the man had hidden. The potential. His dark hair covered over his eyes making him mysterious.

Mikey smiled at the fact a person he thought was a nerd like him fought all odds and became a legend like person.

Lancer seen his old student and how he had grown. He had known that Danny would never truly be worthless, but now…he truly seen what the teen would grow into.

Valerie smiled knowing that Danny wasn't as helpless as before, but now…he wasn't the same boy she had grown to love. Now…he was different. He didn't look like he was going to be giving second chances or be as carefree.

Tucker looked at his old friend and seen the pain that been there since the accident. The hidden torture his friend hid from the entire world including them.

Sam glared at him, but that was all. She was empty since he left even if they didn't hang out as much as they used to before he vanished. But he was different. Dangerous.

Jazz looked down unable to know if her little brother came back at all or if this was a monster bent on taking Amity down for all the pain they had put him though.

Jack looked at his son unable to feel. Unable to know what horrors he had been though. The fights he's probably been in.

Maddie reached out only for Danny to glare at her. She pulled her hand back afraid of what had happened. Why did he come back after they finally laid him to rest.

Danny stood tall against all those who had hurt and betrayed him. Those who he thought loved him and then would turn against him in a moment. Warrior gently pushed his side and stood tall as well.

There was a lot of work ahead of them if they truly wanted to make the change necessary to save Amity.

* * *

**Danny: This is how she deals with writer's block.**

**Me: Blank my mind and let it do things I normally wouldn't...and wow...I actually kinda like this one...**

**Danny: Violence...she's kinda been hateful lately...like she doesn't want to deal with people and the like.**

**Me: This story, I guess. None of these are edited and are only here to help either others with writer's block or to entertain those who enjoy mysterious drabbles of death.**

**Danny: If you want to go ahead and make your own based on this...like what happened after or even during his disappearance, you can. Write about his mysterious horse.**

**Me: The horse is because of my insane drawing thing I've got going on...but I have a panel story that will have short chapters here...I don't know when it'll be up, but hopefully I'll get at least each story updated once before I head back to work...I hope so that's my goal...**

**Danny: They finally came to rebuild her garage...**

**Me: If you guys remember last year that my garage burnt down...I updated a story that same day...it's been over a year...oh hell...that...wow**

**Danny: Tell her what you thought about the random drabble as she freaks out...-.-"**


	3. Scream

Scream

I don't know what happened. One minute I was in school trying to stay awake and the next I'm laying in a hospital bed with all sorts of tubes and wires coming out of me. I couldn't hear what the doctors were sayings, but it sounded something like I wasn't going to live and that they needed to pull me off life support.

I slowly looked at them and wondered what they were talking when I seen my mom shake her head and run out of the room. My dad had tears in his eyes, but nodded. I didn't understand, couldn't they see me moving my eyes around. That's when I realized that it wasn't really me moving around.

It was my ghost side. It was trying to keep me alive.

That's when something stopped beeping. I relaxed because it was starting to get very annoying.

Suddenly I felt my powers surround my body.

I heard them gasp as I felt my heart restart.

The doctors were screaming something about how this wasn't possible.

I just laughed inside my head.

I'm impossible.

* * *

I woke up completely a few hours later. The doctors were still trying to figure out how I was still alive. I truly didn't care anymore. I felt fine even though I knew that I should be in pain.

According to them a ghost had taken me and dropped me from almost two hundred and fifty feet in the air. I kept quiet, but I've fallen from farther up and hit the ground. Of course I was in ghost mode at that time.

I didn't understand why I couldn't remember though.

But I could remember a scream...

It was not my own.

* * *

**Danny: She's a pretty angry person at the moment.**

**Me: I make plans and my stupid mother decides to tell me that we already have plans even though I have to fucking work and she refused to tell me before I started making plans to help some kids for fair. She knows that I've been trying to get everyone ready.**

**But instead of telling me these things, she fucking turns around and says that I have to cancel all my plans because of her poor planning. **

**Danny: Yeah...so...she felt like screaming**

**Me: I feel like wrapping my hands around someone's necks and see how long they can hold their breath...**

**Danny: So if you want to take this idea and turn into a story, you can. Just tell her so she can check it out as well...its shorter than the rest, but no one has taken the others yet either. But she'll tell you when someone does borrow the idea so you guys know what to look for.**

**Me: I want to hit something.**

**Danny: *runs**


	4. Phantom's Past Sneak Peek

_Phantom's Past_

_"Hatred is a cancer that spreads to those around us. It's started by the hands of pain and betrayal."_

_~ Harley~_

* * *

**Amity Park 0200 Hours**

I was breathing heavily. Pain raced across my body as I looked up to the one who had been throwing me around the town like a rag doll. He had been at it for days now. Getting in a good hit and then disappearing from sight. He was planning everything now. He attacked and weakened me before disappearing again. Every time I would fight, my body was slowly starting to get slower and slower.

It was getting harder to catch the other random ghosts. I guess I might be getting ahead of myself though. Most of this started when Sam and Tucker started hanging out without me. We started drifting as I got more into the ghost hunting. It's been almost two years since I got my powers, and about six months since I really hung out with my friends.

Or, I guess what use to be my friends. Dash asked Sam out and she said yes. I think the original idea was to try to make me jealous. Honestly, I just don't care anymore. I really don't. And sometimes that thought scares me. Tucker started hanging out with some of the other tech nerds, and apparently they've become close since they realized how much Tucker knew.

Me, I've really only talked to one person at school this week, and that was Mikey.

It was for no other reason besides that we were partnered for some kind of project.

At least Sam and Tucker still give me small smiles throughout the day, but they've moved on. They had to move on. I couldn't keep them back anymore. Although they are getting farther from me, I can't do much.

Now though. Skulker is standing over me with a blade to my neck. I can barely move, much less push him away. I've lost. I closed my eyes, but then I heard him scream.

I thought it was Sam. Or Tucker. Or Jazz. Maybe even my parents.

That made me look up.

* * *

I didn't understand why this…horse? I guess…helped me. The way it looked, it saved me. Skulker was going to kill me. What else could have stopped him like that? The horse was hurt, but not from the fight with the hunter ghost. He was thin. I could count his ribs and clearly see his hips. Scars were strung across him. Some were similar to those that I'm hiding. Battle wounds.

He was a warrior, and he wasn't attacking me. He was hoping for my help.

* * *

**NEWSFLASH:**

**This chapter won't stay here for this is the first of the panel story called Phantom's Past. I will not post anymore until I have the panel completely done and at least up to chapter five finished. Each chapter isn't going to be long since it's a panel story. I'm still trying to edit and color the panels themselves which aren't very big either. The story isn't coming together as well as I had hoped, but it is. I like it. However, I would also like to know what you guys think about this first bit. It's not edited or ready for anything big yet. I'm going to make it longer later, but it's one of the first non crossover originals I've made in a while...not including Dark Minutes, but that's a sequel off another depressing story which is still in the making...I can only write when I'm PMSing because I'm a very depression person at that moment and you guys probably don't care or want to know about that...**

**Danny:...yeah...not really...**

**Me: I would like to know what ideas you guys would have about this. There is one about a horse in this earlier as well. But this is one is going to be much darker...more...hurtful...**

**Danny: So review and tell her what ya'll think**


End file.
